The purpose of this project is the development and application of immunoassays for the quantitative determination of antibodies, antigens and haptens in physiological fluids or bound to the cell surface. Emphasis is placed on analysis of tumor-associated products and chemotherapeutic drugs. These assays also are used to study the interaction between antibodies and antigens and components of the complement system.